


Catch Eternatus for me! Please!

by mkrcry



Series: Unsavoury Galar Region [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Darkest Day, Deception, Love Triangle, M/M, Not Serious, Rose's contingency plan, not fluffy, not wholesome, sultry Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkrcry/pseuds/mkrcry
Summary: Rose decides to be more patient and tries a different method...This fic makes references to the previous work in this series.(this will probably end stupidly)
Relationships: Raihan/Leon, Rose/Leon
Series: Unsavoury Galar Region [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. The Plan

Rose is a good guy. A good looking guy.

…

He also happens to be the most powerful man in all of Galar, providing energy to all of the land’s inhabitants. There was only one thing he wanted in the world more than anything currently… and that was for the Darkest Day to come once more.  
He has everything set up. There were enough wishing stars gathered and stored in the power plant. Eternatus was ready to be summoned, however, he was missing one person to play the role of the hero in his epic tale.  
There was no other person he wanted to give the role to more than Leon. He knew Leon would do anything for him, given how important he was to the entire Galar region. The only problem was when it came down to the Darkest Day, Leon acted like a lazy-ass fucking millenial and refused to do anything that even had the slightest relation.

But he had a plan. He was sure that the champion would one day give in and agree to take on his heroic quest. He knew the only effective way there was to manipulate someone is through the power of love, like he did with Bede. Bede only needed a parental figure in his life, and that was rather easy for him to handle. Leon however, still had both of his parents. Killing them was… obviously out of question. There were clearly other ways to get adults to love each other.

Rose had already put his plan into action for some time now. He frequently takes Leon out to fancy restaurants to dine together, and he’s already fucked him in the ass multiple times. They were practically dating but then Oleana assured him they were no more than ‘sex friends’ because they never expressed their ‘love’ for each other verbally at all nor could they ever be ‘official’ without it being taboo. She also emphasized that only Leon was benefiting from this relationship setup as he was getting free meals and enemas while still being dead set on ignoring anything that would happen not within his lifetime. When any of their discussions ended up with Leon as the topic, Oleana would not stop bitching in jealousy. “I don’t understand why you keep investing all of your extra time into him, Chairman. It only makes matters worse that you two are in a business relationship. Have you not read all the articles I’ve sent you on why it is a terrible idea to-” Rose got up and left the room. He took out his cell phone to make a call to his hot date tonight.

Leon’s cell phone rang and he took it out of his pocket to answer. “Hello? This is Leon speaking.” “Hello champ, are you ready to head out? I can pick you up right now.” “Haha, hey Chairman, I am actually out right now but… I’m a bit lost I guess… I was trying to get to Hammerlocke to meet up with Raihan but I’m not sure where I’m at now…”  
“Good”, Rose thought. He never liked Raihan, afterall, that fuck boy was an obstacle in his plan. Raihan was always trying to seduce Leon away from him but Leon being an idiot when it comes to going to places was a blessing for him right now. “Are you around any people? You can ask them where you are right now.” “Alright, I finally see some… stands up ahead? Hey! Excuse me! Where am I right now? … Oh? Hulbury? Ok thanks! … Hey Rose, it seems like I’m at Hulbury market.” “Alright Leon, stay put, I’ll come and pick you up.” Leon agreed and he hung up.

When Rose got to Hulbury market, Leon was sitting at one of the picnic tables talking on his cell phone. “Come on Raihan, I said I was sorry… Hmmm? I need to be more sincere about it? What?? You want me to send a pic of my- right now?! Please, I’m in public, I can’t do that… well… there are some trees nearby but what if someone sees?” Rose had been sitting in front of Leon for some time now but Leon had yet to notice until Rose cleared his throat. “Hmm? Oh! Rose! Sorry Raihan, talk to you later, bye.” Leon quickly hung up the phone but Raihan would not stop spam calling him. Rose helped Leon put it on silent.

There was a seafood restaurant nearby and Rose decided to take him there today. Leon loved acting spoiled on their dates. Rose had to practically cut his meal into bite sizes and feed it to him. “Mmm… delicious… thanks Chairman…” Leon was a little buzzed. He had ordered a few glasses of wine and his alcohol tolerance was rather low.  
The restaurant wasn’t booked out beforehand so there were others dining and also staring at their table. Rose was trying to be more subtle but Leon’s a rather whiny obscene drunk. “I’m full Chairman… let’s go to a hoteeeeel…” “Alright, I’ll send you back home, just give me a moment to pay the bill.” “Nooooo… I don’t wanna go home, I want to go to the-.” “Shhh… Leon, I get it.” Rose had to get out of there quickly as more people were starting to eavesdrop and stare. As soon as Rose stood up to walk out of the restaurant, Leon got up as well to cling onto his side. “I’ll have to discipline you later Leon…”. Leon looked at Rose rather excitedly. “Ohhh yes! Please spank me again like- mmmph!” Rose covered Leon’s mouth to get him to stop going into full details the sex life they had as they waited a few minutes for a flying taxi to come pick them up.

They arrived at Rose Hotel. Leon quickly ran to the elevator to press the button to head up. They both got in and waited in silence as they headed up to the presidential suite.  
Rose was looking out the window, waiting for Leon to get out of the bathroom. He had to concentrate on what means the most to him. It wasn’t filling Leon’s ass with his seed, he had to reassure himself, it was making Leon agree with helping him capture Eternatus and taming it once he set the pokemon free inside the power plant. The energy produced from his power plant could only make this peaceful and prosperous life possible for everyone. If he could prevent a disaster from happening a thousand years from now, why wouldn’t he? It was only part of his contingency plans. All he had to do was upgrade his relationship status with Leon from ‘sex friends’ to ‘lovers’ until Eternatus is caught and then toss him aside.

Leon finally came out of the bathroom holding an open bottle of lube. He flopped on the bed and spread his legs apart. He looked over to Rose while pouring lube over his hands and started fingering himself. “Chairman… I’m ready for you…” Rose walked over to the bed and took off his bathrobe. He can afford to rearrange his priorities for a bit, he thought.

Just for a few hours...


	2. sweet kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this might turn into a gross love triangle
> 
> this fic references things that happen in the previous fic in this series
> 
> a little doodle: [filthy self-promoting link (twitter)](https://twitter.com/mkrcry/status/1243370369622462465?s=20)

“Do you like this, Leon...?”  
“Ah! Ah! Ahhhh! Yesss!” Rose was thrusting into Leon roughly, and that was something Leon normally didn’t prefer. Ever since Raihan managed to put his filthy hands and dick inside Leon, Leon began to have a much higher sex drive and was more open to trying new things during sex.  
“Ahhh! Roooose! Harder!” Rose didn’t exactly hate this new side of Leon, but he wasn’t very fond of the idea that Leon became this way because of Raihan after that little Wyndon Stadium incident. He will still continue to give Leon anything he wants. If Leon wants to get fucked harder, then he’ll make sure to give his little asshole a good blasthole drilling.  
“...Reminds me of my coal miner days,” he thought, as he laid in bed next to Leon, who had completely passed out. He started thinking about the differences between what he was doing with Leon compared to what a couple of lovers would do. Oleana already mentioned that they never expressed any affection verbally so that could be one thing he could start putting into practice. It wasn’t just verbal affection that was missing, they also never really kissed each other that often even in private.  
All of his time went into research in Galar’s energy usage and consumption, and he never really thought about sharing his life with someone else and settling down. Rose moved closer to Leon, trying his best not to disturb him that much as he put his arm around him to embrace him. Leon snuggled in a little closer and drifted back to sleep.  
The next morning, Rose woke up before Leon, who was still lying next to his chest. As much as Rose wanted to stay in bed, he didn’t want to deal with what Oleana had to say to him if he were to show up late to office. He got up, took a quick shower, got dressed, and styled his hair. Leon made a groan as he woke up. He was having a bit of a hangover. Rose brought him a glass of water as he groggily sat up in bed. “Nnnn… You’re leaving already? ...What time is it?” Leon chugged the glass of water down and handed it back to Rose. “Just take it easy and rest for the day, Leon.” Rose leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He placed the empty glass on the bed stand and left the room.  
“Huh?”  
Leon sat there dumbfounded.

“Hey Raihan… something strange happened this morning.”  
Leon went out to meet with Raihan once the painkillers he took kicked in and his head wasn’t hurting anymore. Raihan was the only person who knew about his relationship with Rose that he was particularly close with. They agreed to meet up in Hammerlocke but as usual, Leon got lost and somehow ended up at Hulbury again. This time, Raihan went to find him instead. They both sat at a picnic table near the market.  
“What happened?” Raihan asked. They both leaned into the table to whisper. “Well… he ummm… kissed me.” “... and?” “... and… that’s all.” Raihan leaned back incredulously. “That’s all? That seems pretty normal to me, since you guys are-” “Shhhh! Keep your voice down Raihan… it’s just… we don’t really ever do it that way… so it was weird.” “Huh? What way? Can you show me?” “...” Raihan deviously grinned at how flushed Leon was getting. “Anyway, I know a good spot where we can talk about these things in private, come with me!”  
Raihan led Leon to the lighthouse. “Not a lot of people come by this area often. Well… except Nessa but she must be busy today since she’s not already here.” They walk behind the Toxtricity statues to the back of the lighthouse. Raihan traps Leon against the wall between his arms. “So… how did you and Rose kiss?” Leon shyly looked away. He should have known Raihan was going to act like this. Since Raihan’s face was already within kissing distance, he gave him a peck on the cheek. “Huh?” Raihan was waiting for more than just that but Leon didn’t do anything further. “That was my same reaction…” “No, no, no… the fuck? Then what do you guys _normally _do?” “Uhhh… We just use our tongues and- n-nevermind! This was a bad idea to begin with… let’s head back.” Leon was about to walk away but Raihan grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. “Come on Leon, you’re seriously telling me that you got flustered over a little kiss, when I can literally cover you with hickeys...”__

____

____

...

Rose was in his office getting an earful from Oleana for leaving her messages sent to him last night unread. His phone rang and he picked it up. A Macros Cosmos employee had been tailing Leon for some time now at Hulbury. He was instructed by Rose to keep an eye on him and was now giving his report. “Sir, it seems like gym leader Raihan brought our Champion over to the lighthouse area.” Rose was already uneasy from hearing that Raihan’s in the picture. “What are they doing?” “It’s a bit hard to see from where I’m standing but… it looks like they’re… wrestling?”

Leon pushed Raihan down and had him in a rear wrist-lock. Strength-wise, Raihan was a weak little bitch boy compared to Leon. “AHhhhh! Okay, Leon! I’m sorry!” Leon was sitting on top of him as he held onto his right arm twisted behind his back. “... Are you still horny?” “Nope.” Leon got off of him. He didn’t use too much force as he didn’t want to injure Raihan since he was still his rival and… friend? He didn’t think normal friends would play around with each other's private parts but he wasn’t about to ask for a second opinion. Raihan got up and was brushing the dirt off his clothes. They walked away from the lighthouse and found a bench to sit on.

“Sir, it seems like they’ve stopped fighting and are just resting on a bench.” “Is that so…” Oleana walked over and crossed her arms. “Excuse me Chairman, I kindly ask you to please get back to your duties. I’ll help you answer the call.” He begrudgingly handed the phone over to her. “Hello? This is Oleana speaking.” “Hmm…? O-Oh…! Ms. Oleana…!! H-how are you-.” “Enough with the pleasantries. What are you doing?” The obedient employee, unsure of what he did wrong, explained that Rose asked him to check on Leon’s whereabouts and to periodically report on what he’s been doing. “... I see. Please come back to the tower and continue with your regular duties.” “Y-yes ma’am!! Thank-.” Oleana hung up the phone and placed it back on Rose’s desk. “There are other ways for you to get the Champion to do your bidding, Chairman. I can give you some ideas if you’d like.” Oleana sat down on the chair in front of Rose’s desk and opened her laptop to continue working.  
“Hmmm…” Rose thought that perhaps Oleana could help him. Unfortunately for her, he wasn’t planning on scrapping all the progress he had with Leon. He knew that Oleana was extremely loyal to him, but he could never reciprocate the same feelings she had for him. He started fiddling with a pen on his desk which subsequently also pissed her off because it meant he was still being distracted. “What do you like in a man, Oleana?” He smiled at her. This will either go horribly wrong or he may learn a thing or two for his next steps in wooing Leon...

…

Raihan was checking his phone as they both sat in silence on the bench. They were asked by a few people for autographs and pictures but now they were pretty much all alone. “... We didn’t come out for autograph sessions did we Leon?” Raihan turned over to Leon who looked so lost in thought. A bit concerned, he moved to sit closer to him.  
“Something the matter Leon?”  
“... What if… he’s sick or something…?”  
“... You’re just an idiot…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly don't know what's gonna happen next


	3. competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oleana steps in to take control of the situation

Oleana didn’t even blink and kept typing away on her laptop. “I like men who listen,” she stated matter-of-factly. Rose nodded in agreement, thinking about how he’d also like Leon even more than he already did if he was willing to catch Eternatus for him. Oleana continued working in silence. “Is that all?” Rose asked.  
“... As I’ve said before, Chairman, your relationship with the Champion is just physical. You two have yet to connect on an emotional level.” Oleana closed her laptop and got up. She hated talking about it and she knew Rose didn’t want to give up. It was time for her to take matters into her own hands. “I need to make a trip to Hammerlocke and will return in a few hours. In the meantime, I hope you’ll be looking over that project proposal on your desk.” Rose also stood up and put on his blazer. “Unfortunately Oleana, I just don’t listen. I’d like to stop by the power plant as well.”

…

Raihan went back to Hammerlocke since Leon clearly wasn’t in the mood to have any fun. His ego also took a big hit after getting pushed down so easily. On his way to Hammerlocke gym, he was called out by Oleana. “Excuse me, Raihan. There is something I need to speak to you about in private. Do you mind if we head to the vault?”

“I’ve heard about your little incident at Wyndon Stadium with Leon-” “Whoa! Stop! I don’t really want to talk about something like that with you.” Oleana flipped her hair aside and crossed her arms, looking unimpressed. “There’s no need to take my feelings into consideration, I was the one who managed all the PR statements regarding the incident.” Raihan was at a loss for words.  
“I actually need your help. To put it simply, I need you to get closer to Leon.” “Closer to Leon?” Raihan was thinking out loud. “...Ohhhhh! Is it so you can have the Chairman to yourse-.” “NO! I-I mean… I have no other ulterior motives. I simply want the Chairman to have one less distraction and to keep their business relationship professional.”  
Raihan turned away and put his arms behind his head. “I don’t know… I’m not sure if Leon likes me that way.” This has been a waste of time for him. He had been watching submissions-escape videos on his phone on the rail train back to Hammerlocke and was planning on finding Sebastian at the gym to help him practice how to get out of wrist locks or how to fight back. He was also thinking he’d take a few pics of himself tossing his gym trainer around and post them online to see how many likes that’ll get on his social media page.  
“But honestly Oleana, … I’m just playing around too, I don’t plan to-” “There’s a video of the incident.” “Huh? Well yeah of course there was, the one in the dressing room that was uploaded online-.” “No, I have yet to delete the back-up copy of the stadium security camera footage… just in case I had to use it in a situation like this.” Raihan was unsure if she was bluffing since her face stayed expressionless. “The look on your face tells me you don’t believe me at all. I can send you the video tonight while you take time to consider what I’m asking of you. We can even form a temporary alliance and I’ll help you out.” Oleana turned and walked to the vault exit. “H-hey wait! I didn’t agree on any-” “We’ll talk later tonight.” “...”

…

Eternatus was being kept inside a pod in the power plant. Rose could start transferring the energy stored in the wishing stars to awaken it whenever he wanted to. Soon…, hopefully before the Champion’s Cup, he thought. He wanted to get this mission done as soon as possible so he had one less thing to worry about. Keeping all the wishing stars in one place was starting to become a bit of a problem as there have been a few instances where pokemon along the outskirts of Hammerlocke have begun dynamax frenzying. He placed his hand on the pod and looked at it longingly. If Leon is his ‘lover’ then Eternatus is his ‘mistress’...

…

Later that night, Raihan received a video file sent to him from an untraceable number. Woken up by the sound from his phone, he reached over to grab it and take a look. The video started with the end of his and Leon’s practice battle at the stadium and then acting out their little performance play. He noticed that the rest of the video was compiled footage from different security cameras. There were different angles and zoom-ins where he was surprised the video quality stayed the same. It was basically a high-definition porno starring him and Leon. He was amazed and a little creeped out that Oleana spent the rest of her day putting this all together. 

“Damn, that’s hot…” Raihan pushed his blanket aside and began to take out and stroke his cock as he watched himself sodomize Leon once more. He paused right at the close-up of Leon’s gaping anus filled with his cum. “Ughh… I want to fuck him again!” Raihan panted as he beat his meat harder with his eyes glued to the image. He ejaculated, forgetting to grab a tissue to catch his flying sperm. While cursing and trying to clean up the slimy mess he made, he got a phone call. He accidently accepted it as a video call and saw his face on the screen and Oleana’s a few seconds later.  
“Have you watched the video yet?” Oleana asked. She was sitting in front of a desk and it looked like she was still in the office. It was 3 a.m. in the morning. “This is one of the signs that show you’re a workaholic…” Raihan commented on her appearance. “Based on your own shameless appearance, I supposed the answer is a yes,” she retorted. Raihan looked down and noticed he got some of his fresh jizz on his shirt which his phone camera was capturing clearly. “...Shit!!!” He quickly shut off the camera on his end and saw Oleana flash a grin before doing the same. “Let me make this clear, this is a threat but it doesn’t have to be as I believe our interests are aligned...”  
Raihan really wanted to hang up to focus on the bigger problem here. He couldn’t believe his spunk landed right in the middle of his shirt; the one he bought from Circhester city that had Leon’s face printed on it. He only wanted to do that to the real Leon, not his favourite shirt.  
“... So I’ll just need you to serve as a temporary distraction for the Champion while… Hey! Are you listening to me!? I swear, all of you men-” “Chill. I’m listening. I get it. If I don’t help you, you’re going to send the video to Lance, the Dragon Master and Champion of Johto, who also happens to be my biggest idol. Very low of you.” Oleana was about to continue her angry tirade but stopped. “... Well, as long as you understand, I’m expecting there to be some results from you soon.” Raihan had taken off and started inspecting his shirt, hoping that it wouldn’t leave a stain. “Hmmm… so what happens if I try but Leon doesn’t want to date me?” “...You will make it work.” Oleana hung up the phone.

...

That night, Leon went to do a bit of training at the Wild Area. It was starting to get chilly but he didn’t pay attention as he was training his Charizard quite intensively. He was light headed by the end of it and felt as if he would collapse soon. Even Charizard was worried and didn’t want to continue. His pokemon turned his back to him, hoping that he’ll climb on. “Ahh… I’m sorry Charizard. I think I am feeling a little sick… Just take me back home.” Leon climbed onto Charizard’s back and held on tightly and his partner flew him back home as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bad at naming chapters


	4. confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no, leon is not a carrier

The next morning, Raihan woke up to his phone ringing. He got up to check who was calling and it was from an unknown number. He declined the call, only for it to come again immediately after. This time he picked it up. “Hello? Who’s-” “How dare you hang up on me!” Oleana yelled from the other side of the receiver. “H-hey… I didn’t know it was you. You’re not seriously going to give me any wake up calls from now on right? It’s only 7...” “No, but add this number as I’ll be using it to contact you. I just wanted to tell you that Leon is sick.” Raihan laid back down on his bed. “He’s sick huh? Guess I’ll bother him some other-” “Use this information to your advantage as the Chairman doesn’t know about it yet.” “... Are you telling me to take advantage of a sick person?” “I am merely passing along information.” She hung up after.

…

Raihan was in front of Leon’s doorstep. He wasn’t sure how sick Leon was so he brought with him some bottles of juice and condoms. He knocked on the door and Leon’s mother opened it. “Oh! Hello Raihan, I haven’t seen you in a while. Leon isn’t feeling very well but are you here to visit him?” “Ahh… Y-yes, I am!” “Oh wonderful, I was just about to head out to do some shopping. Feel free to come in. Try not to stay too long if he’s still not feeling well, I wouldn’t want you to get sick from him.” “Alright, thanks.” Raihan went in while Leon’s mother stepped out. “Help me lock the door will you? Thanks a lot.” Raihan locked the door and glanced in the living room before making his way upstairs. Unfortunately he wasn’t home alone with Leon.

Leon was in bed staring at his cellphone. “Hey Leon, how are you feeling?” Raihan closed the door behind him and locked it just in case. “Hey Raihan, how did you know I was here?” Raihan put down his bag of juice bottles on the desk and went over to sit on the floor next to the bed.  
“Oh uhh… Hop told me about it.” “Hmmm? How did Hop find out?” “Your mom probably told him or something.” “Really… well he didn’t tell me to get well soon or anything so I’m going to send him an angry text message…” Raihan reached over to cover the phone with his hand to stop him. “H-hold on… there’s something I want to talk to you about…”  
“What is it?” Leon put down his phone on his bed stand and looked at him. “You’re not still sick are you?” “No, I was feeling a bit feverish last night but I feel a lot better now.” “Oh, that’s good then… can you move over?” “Hmmm?”  
Raihan took off his shoes and got into Leon's bed. “Wha-what are you doing, Raihan!?” Just then, Leon’s phone vibrated. “Huh?” Raihan looked over.  
“Can you pass me my phone? I was just texting Rose earlier…”  
Raihan had no comment but gave him his phone. “Thanks.” Leon glanced at the message and began writing a reply.  
“What are you guys talking about?” Raihan asked. “Rose just wanted to meet up tonight that’s all. Not sure what for but I’d probably go if I’m still feeling well by then.” Raihan narrowed his eyes and grinned. “What do you mean you’re not sure?” Raihan moved closer to hug him. “He’s obviously thinking of doing something like this tonight with you…” “R-Raihan…!” Raihan let go and moved away. “I’m actually also a little curious… how did you two end up doing these things with each other?” “Uhhh… he just asked me one time after a late night dinner if we wanted to share a room…” Leon blushed and then turned away to lay on his side. “...one thing led to another… and then we started having more late-night dinners and hotel stays after…”  
“But do you… love him?” Raihan crept closer from behind and put his hands around him. “Huh? L-love him?? Well… I’m not sure…” Leon didn’t move away so Raihan took the opportunity to move closer and cuddle. “It feels… wrong to be with the Chairman but I honestly just like… having sex…” Leon was being awfully blunt but it was clear he didn’t feel like he was in a serious relationship with Rose. He put his hand over Raihan’s. He was clearly getting into a more friskier mood.

Raihan thought of his two options. He could be a lecher, use a few condoms, and try not to make the bed creak too much for the rest of Leon’s relatives to hear, or be a ‘gentleman’ and do it bareback with him whenever he wanted to later on. He went with the latter, taking the risk of having Leon think that he’s a limp-dick bastard just for today.

“Hey Leon…” Raihan let go of him and moved his hands away. “What if... I told you that I love you?”  
“Huh??” Leon quickly turned to Raihan. Raihan blushed and looked away.  
“Raihan… you’re not seri-” Raihan put his fingers over Leon’s mouth. “Leon… just take your time and think about it for a bit… that I want to pursue a serious relationship with you…”  
Raihan got off the bed to put his shoes back on and went to exit Leon’s room. “H-hey wait Raihan!”  
Leon caught up as Raihan began to open the front door to leave. His face was blushing red with a mix of shock and confusion, but he managed to grab onto the sleeve of Raihan’s hoodie. Raihan cupped his face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. “I’ve liked you for a long time Leon… through all the times we’ve spent together and all the battles we’ve had… I’m all yours, if you want me.” Leon was left speechless and Raihan took this opportunity to make his escape. He quickly sent out his Flygon and flew away.

Leon went back to his room after locking the front door. His face still felt hot but at this point he wasn’t sure if his fever came back or if he was thinking too hard on the things Raihan just told him. He went over to his desk to grab the bag Raihan left for him, thinking he’ll be able to cool down with a cool bottle of juice. “Hmmm? Why are there condoms in here...?”

…

Raihan went back home since he didn’t have any other plans for the day. He laid on his bed and smothered his face with a pillow. “T-that was so embarrassing! Ugh… I hope it will actually work…”  
Prior to going over to Leon’s house he had been reading shoujo mangas and searching up love confession quotes ever since Oleana called him in the morning. He had been rehearsing a bunch of different confessions while flying to Leon’s place on Flygon’s back. Flygon had also helped him critique his deliveries by making cute noises when he did a convincing job or gagging sounds when it sounded forced or too gross.  
He really didn’t want Lance to watch that video of him and Leon. No matter how impressive his performance was, there was no way he could let his idol see just what he did to Leon in the same stadium they have also battled at. Both his and Leon's reputations were at stake. Raihan sent out his Duraludon. “Come out Duraludon! Please pray for me!” Duraludon did not understand what the fuck he wanted.

…

Leon took another nap in the afternoon and waited for Rose to pick him up. He was still thinking about Raihan’s confession when he woke up and still wasn’t sure how to answer him. As soon as he saw the flying taxi stop by his house, he went outside. The cabbie quickly opened the passenger seat door. He climbed in and sat with Rose. “Hello Leon, I hope you’re feeling better.” Leon flashed him a smile. “Thanks! I am feeling a lot better now.” “That’s good to hear, I want to take you somewhere special today.”  
Their destination was a fancy restaurant in Wyndon. Rose had the entire establishment booked for only him and Leon. “I’ve booked us both a full course meal. I hope you’ll be able to recuperate your energy.”  
“O-oh… thanks!” Leon was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with Rose spending so much time and money on him. He wasn’t sure how he put up with all of that until now. They mostly ate in silence as Leon couldn’t hold up a conversation with him. He was still thinking about Raihan.

Rose had a suspicion that something had happened. Even Oleana was acting strange today. She was less naggy even when he was deliberately doing the things that would normally make her angry, like spinning around in his office chair, or setting his documents aside to fiddle with other items on his desk, or even texting Leon during the day. She did, however, request to leave earlier since she was feeling stressed and sleep deprived.

It didn’t matter. It was time for him to move onto the next step in his plan.

After they finished eating, Leon was just gazing out the window, looking at the magnificent view of Wyndon. Rose looked as well, feeling quite proud of the city he built from scratch himself. He placed his hand on Leon’s. Leon turned to look at him.  
“Leon… we’ve been spending a lot of time together…,” Rose trailed off for a bit, trying to read Leon’s facial expression before continuing.  
“I know it doesn’t seem right for us to be doing certain things… but I can’t ignore my feelings anymore. I want to be with you and only you Leon…”  
“Rose…” Leon was beet red but he looked astonished rather than happy. Rose thought it was best for him to cut things short for now.  
“Don’t worry Leon, I know it might be hard for you to accept these things immediately. I’d like you to think about what we could be, but please know that I genuinely care deeply for you… Let me take you safely back home.”  
Rose got up and Leon was once again left speechless. He got up and followed but he couldn’t even find any right words to say and kept silent.  
Throughout the entire taxi ride, the words Rose spoke kept replaying in his head. Time passed way too quickly while he was drowning in thoughts and he was already in front of his own house. Before he got off, he thought he could at least manage to show some gratitude.  
“Thanks Rose… I’ll-” Rose leaned in and kissed him, effectively stopping him from saying anything more.  
“Take care and have a good night Leon.” The cabbie opened the door for Leon and it seemed like he had his back turned before so he didn’t see what happened a few seconds earlier. “Yes… Good night.” As much as he wanted to continue talking, he didn’t want to do so in front of any other people. He got off and waved goodbye as he watched the taxi fly away and disappear into the night sky.

Leon went up into his room and laid on his bed. Since he had a nap in the afternoon, he wasn’t tired at all. He was feeling a bit sexually frustrated since he was in the mood earlier with Raihan but he ran away, and then he had a late-night dinner with Rose but he took him back home instead of going to his hotel. When he closed his eyes all he could think about were both of their love confessions they dropped on him on the same day and how they both wanted him to take his time and give them an answer. He didn’t want to think about any of that right now so instead he started thinking about how disappointing it was to masturbate alone in his room.

He was able to clear his head a little after rubbing one off. Was he supposed to only accept one of them and reject the other? Or should he reject both of them… or even accept both? He decided he should go and ask for some advice....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after lots of extensive research through the google i have mastered spouting nonsensical lovey dovey bullshit


	5. selfish greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leon has it all figured out

“Hey Hop, are you dating anyone right now?”  
“What… Lee, what’s up with you? It’s getting pretty late and I’m also obviously too busy preparing my team to take down more gym leaders to be preoccupied with anything else! Why are you asking me something like that?”  
“Ah… that’s right. Nevermind… Sorry about that Hop, good night…” “Yeah… good night.”

“Ahhhh… I really don’t have anyone to talk about this stuff with.” Leon sighed, as he scrolled through his contacts on his phone again. There was no way he would want to talk to Sonia about it, or his own mother.

If it was only Rose who confessed then he would be talking about it to Raihan. After all, Raihan was his closest friend he could talk about anything with. He was terribly scared of losing him as a friend if he doesn’t handle it well. It’s also the same with Rose. He’s done too much for him and they need to work together to manage the Galar League.  
“Wasn’t it just fine before?” What Leon really wanted was for things to stay the same.  
He determined that the only thing he could do to achieve that closest result… was to accept both of their confessions.  
“Now… how am I going to handle that…?”

…

Leon decided to stop by Rose Tower to see if Rose was there. He took the elevator up and went to his office but only Oleana was in there.  
“Hi Oleana, is Rose here today?” Oleana stopped reading the papers in front of her and looked at Leon. “No, he stepped out for a bit. Can I get you anything in his place?” “Oh… will he be quick? There is just something I need to talk with him in private…” Oleana shook her head. “Sorry I’m not sure when he’ll be back, have you tried contacting him?” “He’s not answering my messages either.” Leon decided to sit down and wait as he tried calling again. “Nope… no answer.” Oleana continued with her work, ignoring Leon’s presence.  
Leon looked over to her as she was scanning the papers in front of her. He thought he could ask her about his predicament. “Hey Oleana… has anyone ever asked you out?”  
She turned and glared at him, enough to make him flinch at her reaction. “I- ummm I’m asking for a friend…?”  
Oleana reconsidered making Leon uncomfortable. Maybe she could get some info out of him if he’s asking something like this because of Rose. She set her papers down again and gave him her full attention. “Is there a real reason why you’re asking me something like this?” “Ahhh…” Leon thought he should be a bit careful here. “L-like I said, I’m just asking for a friend. Uhhh… has multiple people ever asked you out… at once?” “A few of the employees here have, but I have always turned them down immediately.” “Ohhh…” “Does this have anything to do with why you’re here to see the Chairman?” “Uhhh… Nope! I guess he really isn’t coming back here soon huh… I’ll just wait for his reply.”  
Leon quickly got out of the office. He doesn’t know how to handle someone like Oleana who was too perceptive, but otherwise it was too awkward talking to her when Rose happens to be the subject.

Oleana took out her cellphone to make a call. “Hello? Raihan, this is Oleana. It seems like the Chairman may have also-” “Oh? Who is it that you’re talking to Oleana?” Rose stepped back into his office at that moment. “C-Chairman…” “Don’t mind me, please continue talking to Raihan.” Oleana clutched her phone but decided to end the call. “I am sorry. That won’t be necessary. I’ll be getting back to work.”


	6. 1 down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST WARNING U that this one is... silly.

Since Rose wasn’t available, Leon decided to go to Hammerlocke to find Raihan. Raihan had just finished destroying a gym challenger and just made it back out to the stadium lobby. He was expecting a horde of fans to greet him, but they were all preoccupied by the Champion’s presence.  
“... Oh! Hey Raihan!” Leon waved to him and walked over. “Great job out there! I almost wanted to send out my Charizard and join in on the fun!” “Haha… really? What brings you here today?” Leon was caught up in the excitement but he remembered why he was here and blushed a bit. “T-there’s something I need to talk about with you in private…”  
Now the fans decided to give their attention to Raihan and flocked over, asking for pictures and autographs. “Sorry everyone! I still have some important business to attend to, I might come back here later or you can come back to watch my future matches!” Raihan whispered to Leon before making his way out. “Meet you at the vault entrance.” Leon also said goodbye to the fans before exiting the stadium.  
“Wait… which way was the vault?”

Raihan got there but he thought Leon was really taking his sweet time. “It’s been 15 minutes… Wait…” He called Leon’s cellphone. “Hey Raihan, I was just about to call you…” Raihan sighed. “Where are you at?” “The station…” “The vault is on the other side… past the café and shops.” “Ohhh okay. I’m really sorry Raihan! I’ll be there soon!”  
Leon hung up and quickly hopped on his Charizard’s back to fly him there quickly. He really should have done that in the beginning.

When he got to the vault entrance lobby, Raihan unlocked the door and they headed up to the vault room.  
“Alright, this is the place I can think of that has the most privacy. What did you want to talk about?” Leon shyly looked away. “...I want to talk about yesterday…”  
“O-Oh right…” Raihan had completely forgotten about what happened yesterday morning. His repressed memories of yesterday’s embarrassing events were coming back to him.  
Leon mustered all his courage.  
“Raihan… I like you too-.” Raihan grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him. “R-really!?” “Y-yes!” Raihan let go of Leon and jumped in the air enthusiastically. “YESSS! LANCE DOESN- I-I mean that’s great!” “Hmmm? What about Lance?” “N-nothing! Haha…” Raihan laughed nervously but now he didn’t have to worry about Oleana threatening him with the video.  
“Right… the video.” Raihan looked back at Leon lecherously. Now he can fuck this little slut all he wants.  
“Is something the matter Raihan? If not then maybe we can talk later.” He was thinking of going back to Wyndon again to see if Rose was back. He turned to the exit but Raihan pulled him into his arms.  
“Hey Leon… you love me right?”  
Not really, Leon thought. He only said he liked him but he might as well humor him since he did agree to be in a ‘serious relationship’.  
“Y-yeah…”  
“Then can you prove it to me?” Raihan playfully smiled. He was putting his hands all over Leon’s butt which made him rather annoyed. He didn’t want Raihan to think he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted to with him.  
“Sit down, Raihan…” Leon forcefully pushed him on the ground in the middle of the vault room. “Oww…! That hurts…” Leon took off his snapback and dropped it on the ground. Licking his lips, he climbed on top of Raihan.  
He grabbed Raihan by his hoodie to make him sit upright and then pressed his lips against his. He sat on his lap as they started sloppily kissing each other.  
“Leon… I want to put it inside you…!” Raihan was trying to pull down Leon’s shorts and tights but Leon moved his hand away. Leon got off him and went to take his already hard cock out of his shorts.  
“Sorry Raihan… I’ll only be using my mouth today…” Leon started licking the tip of his cock while stroking his shaft. He then put him in his mouth and started sucking fervently. He was on his knees, bent over, and sticking his ass up as he went down on Raihan who was still sitting on the floor.  
Not only was Leon the Champion of Galar, he was also a champion cocksucker. It was only a few minutes in and Raihan wanted to blow his load. “Wait..! Please Leon… Let me cum on your face!” Leon took him out of his mouth and Raihan got up on his knees. He grabbed onto his hair and splashed his semen all over his face, just like he did with his shirt the other day.  
Right at that moment, Raihan’s Rotom phone appeared and started snapping pictures. Leon was caught by surprise and he quickly grabbed his snapback to hide his face from the phone camera as Rotom circled him. “Oh shit! Thanks Rotom!!! Let me see those! I’ll cook you a nice curry after!” Rotom made a face like it wanted to throw up. Leon really wanted to beat him up right then and there. “You better delete those! Who knows what I’ll do to you if you upload them online!” “Haha, relax Leon! There’s no way I’ll show anyone else these! They’re going into my fap photo collection.” Leon was pissed and didn’t know what to say to him. Raihan handed him a napkin from his hoodie pocket so he could wipe the jizz off his face. He put his dick back in his pants and wrapped an arm around Leon. “Come on Leon… don’t be mad… I’ll make you feel reeeeeal good tonight at my place!” Raihan smiled and kissed his cheek. Leon was still scowling and having none of it. He wiped his face, threw the crumpled napkin on the ground and pushed Raihan off him as he headed to the door. Before he stepped out he turned to look back at Raihan. “You can go touch yourself to those ‘fap photos’ alone tonight!” He slammed the door behind him. Raihan was speechless and sulky that they are already having their first couples fight on the same day they became a couple. Rotom took a picture of his dumb face.

Leon made a quick stop back home to take a shower. Rose had finally replied to him and they were going to go out for dinner again tonight. “Just one more…” He put his snapback on, hopped onto Charizard’s back and was on his way back to Wyndon.


	7. scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhmm... it's scandalous

Raihan did another look-over of the vault room, making sure none of his or Leon’s DNA had been left behind. When he stepped out, he took out his cell phone to call Oleana.  
“Hey Oleana, the plan worked so-” He was immediately interrupted.  
“Shut up! I’ve deleted all the footage and the video… Ugh! Why did I watch through all that!? Nothing matters anymore…” “Uhh… are you all right?” Oleana groaned. “Don’t call me ever again.” She hung up but Raihan decided not to care. The rest of his plans for the day only consisted of sending apology text messages to Leon and touching himself at night.

…

As Leon exited the monorail to Rose Tower, Rose had just stepped out of the building walking toward a flying taxi parked in the courtyard. Leon quickly ran up to them. “Hey Chairman! I’m a bit early but I hope you don’t mind.”  
Rose was happy to see him. “Of course not. I was going to call you and pick you up but let’s head to the restaurant right away.”  
“I hope you don’t mind that Oleana will be coming with us,” Rose announced. Leon gave him a surprised look. He didn’t mind but it was extremely rare for them to all go out together after he started sleeping with Rose. He looked over to Oleana and she definitely looked more depressed than usual. “I don’t mind at all…” Leon sat further in and soon all three of them were crammed together. During the ride, Rose had been playfully pinching Leon’s leg and he had to hold onto his hand to make him stop. Oleana seethed and turned away, trying to ignore how inconsiderate they were.

They were dining in the presence of others since Rose did not book the restaurant out beforehand. Regardless, it was still high-class and up to Rose’s taste. The noise level was relatively low to start, but word must have spread that the Chairman and Champion were dining there and soon all tables were filled with a line-up forming outside the restaurant.  
They chatted between eating and waiting for the next dish to come. People were occasionally looking over to their table and taking pictures but they paid them no mind.  
“Leon… what do you think of legendary pokemon?” Leon was busy stuffing his face and wasn’t really paying attention. “Uhhmm… They’re legendary?” Oleana smiled at his bad banners but immediately switched back to being expressionless when Rose looked over at her.  
“If you were to catch a legendary pokemon, you’d be able to use it in the Champion Cup tournament.” Leon finished chewing and swallowing before he spoke; he knew where this discussion was heading. “...I don’t need any legendary pokemon. Charizard is my greatest partner and we can beat anyone together!”  
Rose took a sip of wine. “That’s true Leon, I don’t doubt that you can do anything with your Charizard. However…” Rose placed his hand on Leon’s and intertwined his fingers with his. “Whether it’s Eternatus or you as my partner... I’d like to have at least one of them…” He got up from his chair, lifted Leon’s chin and kissed him with tongue.  
The people around them took out their cell phones and started taking pictures and videos. Oleana covered her mouth in shock but stood up to get other restaurant staff to help her stop the rest of the patrons from recording them.

“Let’s get out of here Leon…” “W-wait!” Rose held onto his hand and dragged him up from his chair. They made their way to a back exit and ran through the streets before finding an area parked with flying taxis.  
“Rose…” Leon didn’t know what to say or what would happen after today. He wouldn’t be surprised if the pictures and footage of the moment were already uploaded online. To confirm his suspicions, Raihan had already been spam calling him for the last couple of minutes.  
“Don’t worry Leon, let’s get to somewhere safe.”  
They boarded a taxi and Rose asked the cabbie to take them to Circhester City’s Hotel Ionia. Rose made a call to book a stay and they were able to check in swifty without issues and took the elevator to their room.

Leon was looking at his phone. The videos of him and Rose kissing have already gone viral and there were already a number of online articles about it. He was still getting calls from his friends, family and Raihan. He decided to turn off his phone and take a break from everything that was happening beyond his control.

Rose stepped out of the bathroom only wearing a bathrobe. He went and poured himself a glass of champagne from the bottle he ordered from the hotel on call during the taxi ride, as if everything that just happened was a cause for celebration. He walked over to Leon to touch his face and stroke his hair. “Go and get ready for me Leon…”  
Leon got up from his chair and disappeared into the bathroom. He might as well pretend everything was still fine for the rest of the night.

…

The next morning, Leon woke up and noticed Rose was missing. His entire body, especially his lower half, felt sore. He still managed to get up, take a shower and get dressed but he wasn’t sure if he should go outside just yet. He turned on his cellphone to call Rose but he didn’t pick up. He then checked the television.  
The screen lit up to a channel live with ‘breaking news’ showing a press conference with Rose with the subject on last night’s events. Leon sat down to watch it. “Is it really that big of a deal if he and the Chairman were in a relationship?” he wondered. Rose was basically putting the blame on himself and apologized to everyone, even though he wasn’t very apologetic when he was slamming his ass last night.

Leon switched it off and got up to leave the room. There were a few reporters in the lobby but he quickly ran past them and fled outside. He sent out his Charizard and hopped on his back to fly home for the time being.

When he landed on Route-1, he saw Raihan playing with some Wooloos along the path to his house. As soon as Raihan saw him, he stormed over and grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
“The fuck happened yesterday!? Why didn’t you reply or call me back!?”  
The Wooloos were freaked out by his outburst and rolled anyway. Leon couldn’t even meet his eyes.  
“... Calm down Raihan. Let’s talk about this somewhere else…”


	8. fk this shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thrilling conclusion.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: THE FIRST BIT IS A BIT RAPEY

Leon planned to go back home but decided that hiding in the Slumbering Weald would be the better option for now. He opened the gate and Raihan helped him shut it behind them as they continued to head deeper in.

The fog thickened as they kept walking further. Leon had also hoped for Raihan to lose sight of him but that plan failed as Raihan grabbed onto his wrist. “Don’t think that you can try running away…” Leon sighed but he kept going.

Eventually they started seeing tougher-looking pokemon. The two tried to avoid running into any of the wild pokemon, especially the Munnas as they didn’t want to be put to sleep in this unfamiliar place. Leon didn’t know where he was going but soon they both traversed over a fallen log, only to end up at a dead end. He looked down and there was the running river they just crossed. 

“Looks like this is a dead end…” He turned and wanted to head back but Raihan pushed him on the ground.  
“Are we going to talk or what? How long do you plan on dragging me around this place!?” Raihan was clearly frustrated with him but Leon wasn’t sure how to deal with him or anything that was happening. Since Leon answered him with only silence, Raihan crouched down and started forcibly pulling off Leon’s shorts and tights.  
“Wait, Raihan! Stop!” Leon tried to push him off but there was no stopping Raihan when he’s only thinking with his dick. Raihan moved closer to Leon’s face and took out his raging hard-on. “Suck on it unless you want me to put it in as is.” As much as Leon wanted to push him away, he really did think he messed up. If he didn’t meet up with Raihan yesterday afternoon, he wouldn’t be in this position right now. Leon thought that he could make him come as fast with his mouth as he did yesterday then he would be satisfied. He placed Raihan’s cock in his mouth but soon after, Raihan pushed himself deeper down his throat.  
“Make sure to cover every inch with your spit!” He started thrusting in and out as Leon tried his best not to gag. After his cock was covered in frothy spit, he pushed Leon down, spread his legs apart, and penetrated him.  
“You’re pretty loose Leon… I can’t believe you cheated on me the day we got together…” Raihan was pounding him roughly when he was still sore from last night. “Ah!! Raihan, P-please!! Slow down…!” Leon cried out in pain as Raihan began thrusting into him even harder.  
“I was actually worried about you… how could you-” “Don’t say things like that when you lied about everything!” Leon managed to yell out and also shock Raihan with those words that his hips stopped moving.  
“Rose told me everything… and how Oleana was threatening you… Haha… this is really funny! He only told me those things last night in the middle of what you’re doing to me now!” Leon started laughing hysterically. Raihan felt so bad that his dick had gone soft. He got off Leon, put his dick away, and just laid down next to him.

Even though Raihan did something horrible to him, he couldn’t help but move closer and cry on his chest. “I… I really don’t know what to do now Raihan… I wish things didn’t turn out this way...” Raihan hugged him and let him wipe down his tears and snot all over his hoodie.  
“I’m sorry too, Leon. I wish I could help you in some way…”  
Leon sat up and wiped his eyes. “Just help me pass time while I figure out what to do now…” He got up and pulled his underwear back on. Since his tights were ripped from Raihan trying to pull them off, he took them off and just put his shorts on. Raihan told him he could carry his tights for him and throw them out later, but really took them with the intention of keeping them.

They carefully crossed the fallen log and tried to navigate their way back to Postwick. Since they really had no idea where they ended up, they both sent out a few pokemon to help scout around and also asked some wild Weezing if they could help defog the area. It took a while, but they managed to get out and back to Leon’s house safely.

“Leon! Are you alright dear?” Leon’s mother immediately hugged him the moment she saw him. “I’m alright mom, hope I didn’t worry you too much.” She still looked at him worriedly. “Is everything really alright? With the Chairman… and all?” “Don’t worry… Rose is a good guy. He already apologized and is trying to get the situation under control.” Raihan couldn’t begin to imagine just how embarrassing it was for Leon to talk about something like this to his mother.  
“I’m just going to stay here for a while until things lighten up… I’m just going to hang out with Raihan in my room.” “Alright Lee, just let me know if you need anything.”  
They went upstairs. Leon took a quick shower and asked Raihan to do so as well. He also prepared a change of clothes for him to borrow since both of their uniforms got covered in dirt while they were at the Slumbering Weald.

The two of them laid in bed doing their own thing. Leon was reading a book while Raihan was checking his phone. Raihan was getting bored of checking social media content and reading online articles since most of them were just about Rose and Leon and speculation.  
He then looked through his photos and files saved on his phone and remembered he still had _that_ video saved.  
“Hey Leon…” Leon looked over to him. “Hmm?”  
“Wanna see that video Oleana threatened me with?” Leon wanted to sigh but he also had nothing better to do. He was also getting a little bored of reading. “... Fine.” He moved closer and rested his head on Raihan’s shoulder.  
“Just warning you right now it gets _really_ hot and steamy.” He put his arm around Leon while holding up the phone with his other hand. He decided to spare Rotom this time and let it rest in its pokeball.  
As soon as Leon saw the opening, he gasped. “No way… you’re seriously telling me Oleana saw all this…” “Wait Leon! It gets better!” Leon sat through the entire thing, mouth wide open.

“Ummm… Wow. M-maybe Oleana should switch professions…” Leon blushed, thankful that the video was over. “Hey Leon…” Raihan tapped the screen and rewinded a bit back. “This is my favourite part…” The phone started replaying the middle of Raihan’s ‘round two’ where Leon was moaning for ‘more’ and the squelching sounds were amplified. “S-Stop that…!” Leon’s face got redder and he tried to grab the phone away. “A-Alright! Sorry…” Raihan paused the video and shut his phone display off. Now they were both bored and horny.  
“Hey Leon… there’s really nothing to do huh?” Raihan nudged him as they both sat in silence. Leon laid down and rolled to his side.  
“... I don’t mind.” “Hmmm?” Raihan looked over to him. “... I don’t mind… having sex right now…” “Huh? Really?? But your parents are home!” “Shhh! The door’s locked, just be really quiet…” “Please Leon, I’m sure I can keep it down, but you on the other hand-” “Ughh! Shut up!”  
Leon pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his bare ass and spread his cheeks apart. “Just fuck me already...! There’s lube in the drawer…”  
“Okay, only because you asked nicely.” Raihan grabbed the bottle of lube and started pouring it over his cock. He was half-erect from watching the video again and ready to go after a few strokes and from looking at Leon’s asshole. He slowly pushed himself into him.  
“Ahhhhhhhh!” Leon moaned as Raihan kept pushing himself into him until as deep as he could get. Raihan quickly covered his mouth with his hand. “You have to be quiet Leon, your parents are home.” He started moving slowly, while letting Leon suck on his fingers.  
“Nnnnn… Raihan… move faster…” Raihan hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. “Yes… this is the giant slut I love…” “... Stop calling me that.”  
“Alright..., only because you asked nicely.”  
Raihan pulled out and let Leon lie on his back. He put his cock back inside him and started slamming him. The bed was creaking and Leon was trying to stifle his moans by covering his own mouth. “It’s no use Leon, we’re already too loud.” Raihan moved his hands away from his mouth and held onto them with his own. “Ahhh! Nooo! I’m cumming!” Leon came and so did Raihan shortly after.  
As usual, one round isn’t enough for Raihan. He wanted to see Leon’s body twitch and convulse again with his dick deep inside him. There was no way he was stopping until his balls were completely empty.

…

After Raihan was finally satisfied, he rolled off Leon. He noticed that it was past dinner time and wondered if Leon’s parents forgot about him.  
“Oh right… his parents…” Raihan poked Leon. “Nnnn… what?” “Should we go downstairs and eat?” “R-right…” Leon got up and tried to hold all the cum from dripping out of his ass as he ran to the bathroom. Raihan had to use sheer willpower to calm himself down. After they both cleaned up and opened the windows, they went downstairs.

His family members were chilling in the backyard. As soon as Leon stepped out, his mother came running towards him and asked if he needed anything to eat. There was clearly an awkward atmosphere. Raihan quickly nudged him to answer but Leon thought he was telling him to give her an excuse.  
“We were just working out, that’s all!”  
“LeON, NOOOooOoo!”

They both sat at the dinner table and started eating the leftovers. “What are you going to do now?” Raihan asked. Leon answered rather nonchalantly. “I haven’t had the time to think about that for the past few hours.” Raihan lightly kicked him under the table.  
Leon sighed and rested his chin in his hand. “I think I’m going to have to catch Eternatus…”

…

And so, Leon tried to catch Eternatus and failed miserably at it. He was hospitalized for a few days because he was clearly not prepared to handle such a strong legendary pokemon after being boosted in power with too many wishing stars. If only Rose wasn’t such a good looking guy, he may have been less distracted and gotten more training done with his pokemon. Rose turned himself in as he truly felt remorseful for trying to chase after Eternatus while putting his beloved Galar in jeopardy. This entire adventure only proved to all parties involved that nothing ever really works out in life unless you’re the protagonist of the game.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far, I just wanna say thanks for joining me in this not so well-written ride uwu
> 
> Please check out my twitter page! More shitposts to come probably =)  
> [my shitpost twitter acc](https://twitter.com/mkrcry)

**Author's Note:**

> idk where i'm going with this but i may need to drink a can of 5% inspiration


End file.
